Clockwork's Angel
by Death's Clockwork
Summary: Hinata centric. On the night of the Hyuuga kidnapping, Hinata is aided by an ethereal spirit. She ends up killing the kidnapper. How does this effect her life? What does this spirit want with our favorite bluenette Hyuuga? Is there such thing as Fate? Only Time will tell Please R & R so I may continue the story if people like it


Hinata let out a small whimper as her captor stealthily made his way to the walls of the Hyūga mansion.

"Heh. Strongest clan my ass," she heard muttered from outside the bag. "If they're the strongest, then this village truly is weak." Hinata fought back the urge to cry out loud, fearing that her captor would beat her if he heard her make a sound. But just as she was about to cave in and cry, she heard a very faint whisper, different than the voice of her kidnapper, tender and comforting yet fierce and questioning.

"_Why do you wish to cry child? A Ritoruraion(Little Lion(ness)) like yourself should be able to handle this without her daddy. You learned to channel chakra to your hands today, preparing to learn to use jyūken. Do the same thing you were taught this morning, but push out chakra until it starts to hurt, then you should be able to cut the bag holding you__._" Hinata looked down at her small, tender hands in shock. She could do that? She was that strong? Taking a deep breath, not wanting to disappoint the strange voice, she did as she was told. The little girl let out a small whimper of pain as she forced out all the chakra she could from her hands, before swiping at the bag.

Letting out a gasp as she fell out of the suddenly open bag, she landed on her back. Feeling herself begin to start moving without her control, she quickly rose to feet, or as quickly as a three year old could. Looking up she saw her kidnapper regaining his balance from his stumbling since she tore the bag right as he jumped the tall walls around the mansion. Again feeling herself moving on instinct, only knowing this man had, and would hurt her and her family, she charged at the man. "_Strike his knee__,_" she heard from that low tenor voice, her eyes immediately locking in on her target, "_get him down to your height, then strike his chest_."

Following the voice's instructions, she didn't even hear the man exclaim out in shock at the sudden weight change, or in pain as his knee cap was suddenly shot out from his leg due to the force of the brunette's basic jyūken strike, the blood pounding in her ears so loudly. It wasn't until she looked up, into his face as he fell forward, her hand instinctually lashing out towards his heart that she saw and heard again. A ragged gasp and a spray of blood splattering her face, the look of pain, terror and sadness on his face, and then the emptiness that took over his eyes as they slowly dulled into a haze of color. It was forever burned into her mind, though she wouldn't know why for many years to come.

Jumping slightly when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she slowly and fearfully turned around, afraid that another man had come to hurt her. She let out a loud sob as she saw her father. With a loud cry of, "Otou-sama!" she buried her small face into her father's yukata, crying her out all of her fear.

Gently stroking his daughter's hair, whispering soothingly to her as he listened to her ramblings, he surveyed the damage. Hiashi was shocked. Firstly by the fact that a man had been able to kidnap his daughter, and second that his pure, sweet and innocent daughter killed him. Ruthlessly, savagely and with something she had just started to practice that morning.

Looking back down as he hears Hinata quiet completely, he realized she passed out and was shivering. _Chakra exhaustion,_ was his thought as he accounted for the torn bag and the two jyūken strikes. _She just used more chakra than she really had to spare_, gently picking her up, he motioned towards the body. "Now that you are here _after_ my daughter is almost kidnapped," he said to the thin air, "will you please take this trash to Inoichi-san and inform the Hokage that I will be seeing him shortly."

Turning sharply, he walked back into his manor, completely ignoring the two ANBU members that appeared and took the body away, heading towards her room, to lay her down in bed. Looking around the perfectly kept, rather Spartan room, he noticed the only thing out of place was a ruffled bed and an open window. _Definitely a jonin, and a highly skilled one at that._ Frowning finally connecting that the man that his daughter killed was the head jonin from Kumo. _Well shit. This is going to be a shit storm for sure._ Sighing gently as to not wake his daughter, he gently tucked her in.

Carefully tucking a stray hair behind her ear, with the gentle loving touch of a caring father, Hiashi then quietly called in three branch Hyūga, and assigned them to watch her room until he returned. With a graceful turn, he strides out of the bedroom, to prepare for the various meetings that are going to be held soon because of this.

* * *

It was very early the next morning when Hinata opened her eyes, all she saw was a tall man sitting seiza at the foot of her bed, a pure white battle kimono covering his seemingly slender frame, the kanji of Shi Tokei (Death Clock) distinguishable on the back of his kimono in stark black thread, slightly covered by the long low black ponytail. _"Go back to sleep my Ritoruraion,"_ the young girl heard from the man, instantly recognizing him as the voice. Looking around she saw three branch Hyuuga around her room, yet none seemed to react to this odd man's presence. _"Go to sleep, all is well, and all will be. When you awake again I won't be here, but I shall be back soon my Ritoruraion. I promise."_ As much as Hinata wanted to stay awake, to talk to the man who had helped her, she felt her mind sliding back into sleep.


End file.
